


"Just focus on my voice."

by congotsja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congotsja/pseuds/congotsja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just try and slow your breathing. Shh, shh, look at me. Shh, look at me. Shh, Stiles." - 3x11</p><p>"Lydia. Look at me. Don’t listen. Okay, don’t listen to it. Just focus on my voice. You don’t listen to it. Block it out, okay?" - 4x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just focus on my voice."

**"JUST FOCUS ON MY VOICE."**

_"Just try and slow your breathing. Shh, shh, look at me. Shh, look at me. Shh, Stiles." - 3x11_

_"Lydia. Look at me. Don’t listen. Okay, don’t listen to it. Just focus on my voice. You don’t listen to it. Block it out, okay?" - 4x09_

[ listen on 8tracks  
](http://8tracks.com/congotsja/just-focus-on-my-voice)

> **let her go**  - julia sheer//  **gravity** \- sara bareilles //  **wanted** \- somo //  **all of me** \- john legend //  **give me love** \- ed sheeran//  **poisoned with love** \- neon hitch //  **it girl** \- alex goot //  **a drop in the ocean** \- ron pope//  **center of attention** \- jackson waters //  **safe and sound** \- taylor swift //  **heart on fire** \- scars on 45 //  **beneath your beautiful** \- labrinth //  **young and beautiful** \- lana del ray //  **9 crimes** -damian rice //  **you found me** \- the fray//  **say something**  - a great big world ft christina augilera //  **parachute**  - cheryl cole //  **clarity**  - zedd ft foxes //  **close your eyes**  - michael buble //  **give your heart a break** \- demi lovato //  **don’t deserve you**  - plumb//  **why don’t you love me** \- hot chelle rae ft demi lovato //  **everything has changed**  - taylor swift ft ed sheeran //  **arms** \- christina perri //  **just a dream**  - sam tsui ft christina grimmie //  **skinny love**  - birdy //  **halo**  - beyonce //  **no scrubs**  - bastille //  **a thousand years** \- boyce avenue //  **sweater weather**  - the neighbourhood //  **with love**  - christina grimmie //  **heavy in your arms**  - florence + the machine //  **i will follow you into the dark**  - death cab for cutie //  **love like this**  - kodaline //  **so cold** \- ben cocks //  **blue blood demo**  - laurel //  **wonder** \- lauren aquilina //  **everything** \- lifehouse //  **battlefield**  - lea michele //  **mirrors** \- boyce avenue ft fifth harmony // **wires** \- athlete //  **i need your love** \- madilyn bailey //  **little things** \- alex g //  **btsk** \- ms mr //  **touch** \- daughter //  **lucky ones**  - lana del ray //  **dreams**  - bastille ft gabrielle aplin //  **you** \- the pretty reckless//  **wings** \- birdy //  **the start of time** \- gabrielle aplin


End file.
